


Artwork for One Elegant Solution

by Mikkeneko



Series: Anders Goes to Orzammar [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Compilation work, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkeneko/pseuds/Mikkeneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fanart and commissions for 'One Elegant Solution'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Characters

Lissy Raine did a series of portraits for my original characters in the 'Anders Goes to Orzammar' series.

In approximate order of appearance:  
  
**Moira Aeducan, nee Moira Meino, wife of Bhelen Aeducan and Queen of Orzammar.**

****  
**Bardien Saelac of House Saelac, patrol-captain of the Legion of the Dead.**

  
**Rix, aka Killer, casteless of Dust Town, member of the Legion of the Dead.**

****  
**Mardra Amell, daughter of Revka Amell of Kirkwall, enchanter of the Perendale Circle of Nevarra.**

  
**Daros Amell, son of Revka Amell of Kirkwall, enchanter of the Markham Circle of the Free Marches.**

****  
**Damien Amell, son of Revka Amell of Kirkwall, fighter of the Mage Rebellion.**


	2. Scenes

Illustrations done of scenes in One Elegant Solution.

Art by losebetter: Anders at the gates of Orzammar.  


Art by Kirkwallgirl (this was a gift, not even a commission!! So kind!!!)  
Anders healing Osric (the now-defeated) after the Proving.  


Art by thepioden: Mardra restraining Justice.  



	3. Added art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New artwork additions for One Elegant Solution.

Art by Kirkwallgirl: **Surana, wife of Jowan, sporting the latest in baby bump and apostate chic.**  
[](http://s1380.photobucket.com/user/mikkeneko/media/One%20Elegant%20Solution/surana_zpstcip84gv.png.html)  


Art by dichord: **Mardra and Justice sharing a tender moment.**  
[](http://s1380.photobucket.com/user/mikkeneko/media/One%20Elegant%20Solution/danpee%20commission%20mardra-justice_zpsgi8a41yd.png.html)

Art by drawsshits: **SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ANDERS FROM THE RIVALSHIPPERS**  
[](http://s1380.photobucket.com/user/mikkeneko/media/One%20Elegant%20Solution/jowanshipsit_zps8dwd4lbe.png.html)  
[](http://s1380.photobucket.com/user/mikkeneko/media/One%20Elegant%20Solution/jowanshipsit2_zpshdvzusqh.png.html)


End file.
